It is now recognised medically that it is desirable to cover a wound (cut, burn, or the like) with a thin film of permeable plastics material to protect the surrounding area against infection and to provide means whereby healing can commence readily.
Most such wounds occur with the hands, and heretofore it has been common practice to merely bandage a hand but this requires considerable time. One object of this invention is to provide an applicator which is suitable for quickly applying an adhesive permeable film over a wound, and particularly over a wound on a hand, a foot, or other extremity of the body.
Different manufacturers produce suitable films for use in applicators, and for example one such film is sold by the English company Smith and Nephew under the Trade Mark "OpSite", but there are other companies in other countries which supply similar film. The film is characterised by having one side with an adhesive substance on a thin plastics film, and having a "peel-off paper" which normally covers the film.